


Junsu's Great Escape

by MK_Yujji



Series: The MisAdventures of DBSK and Chibi-Ho [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/pseuds/MK_Yujji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a little escapism in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junsu's Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> old repost from LJ.

Some of Junsu's favorite memories in the world were playing soccer with his twin in the backyard of their family home. There was nothing quite like the freedom of running free with no cares, no worries, no score.

No walls.

There were still days when he just had to get away from everything, escape to a local park and kick a soccer ball around by himself.

It wasn't nearly as fun going alone as it was going with his brother or his band mates, but he'd learned fairly early on in their career that any time they went out in groups, the chances of their being found out too soon was increased at an unfair exponential.

Even alone, though, he could run himself out and forget for a while that he was one-fifth of the most well known musical act in Asia and all the pressures and responsibilities that came along with it.

He'd chosen the life and he accepted that most of the time, but he also knew he chafed under it worse than the others and more quickly too. The increased strain of having to shoulder the leadership responsibilities once Yunho was suddenly too young to handle it simply made it twice as bad.

No one was terribly surprised when he snapped and stormed out of a mundane every day meeting – the sort of thing that definitely would have been left to Yunho and his seemingly infinite well of patience – in search of a soccer ball and an empty field. Even the staff and bureaucrats simply sighed and called it a day. They weren't entirely sure what was wrong with Dong Bang Shin Ki's band leader, but everyone would be much happier once he was back to retake his position as buffer and liaison between staff and band.

Junsu went straight to their apartment without bothering to stop and tell anyone that he'd left. They'd all figure it out soon enough and he was in no mood to have anyone give him shit for not being able to fill Yunho's boots. He hadn't asked to be the only one remotely capable of dealing with the business schmucks and if anyone else thought they could do better, they were welcome to it.

Jaejoong's sister was a little surprised when he stormed through the front door, but she was starting to get used to the strange comings and goings of the band.

For the most part, Junsu ignored her as he stomped to their shared bedroom to change into some gym clothes and dig out the well worn, well loved soccer ball he kept tucked under his bed. When he popped back up, it was his turn to startle at the tiny form that was perched on the bed above him, eying him with a curious look.

“Yunho.” For a fraction of a second, irrational anger welled up in him. This was why he suddenly had twice as much to do. Because Yunho had suddenly managed to get himself a mini-vacation by turning himself into a mini-brat.

“Whacha doin', Susu?” The anger faded away at the innocent question and he sighed. 

It wasn't Yunho's fault any more than it was anyone else's.

“I'm going to go kick a soccer ball into submission, since I can't seem to manage it with anything else.”

Yunho's tiny face scrunched up with confused concentration as he tried to make sense of that through the filter of childish knowledge, mixed with the half-formed memories of being older that seemed to crop up from time to time. “Is that fun?”

Junsu bit his lip as he considered the child. 

He shouldn't. His band mates were going to be pissed if Yunho's change was discovered. But he wasn't nearly as immune to the underlying film of boredom and misery that clung to Yunho and kept Yoochun up late at night as he tried to pretend he was.

Children weren't meant to be cooped up in an apartment twenty four hours a day, seven days a week – even if there was really an adult hidden somewhere inside the tiny body. 

“Wanna come?”

There was a moment of absolute stillness and shock as Yunho simply stared, wide-eyed at the offer. Then he leaned over, almost tumbling off the bed with barely suppressed eagerness. “Really?”

Junsu grinned and stood up, scooping the little boy up with him. “Yes, really.”

The squeal of pure joy and excitement went a long way in easing the tension and stress that had been weighing down on Junsu. He even managed a short, cheerful conversation with Jaejoong's sister as he sent her home.

They were halfway out the door – Yunho looking adorably ridiculous in one of Junsu's old soccer shirts that, while far too small for the adult, was large enough on the child to look more like a dress than a sweater – when Junsu snapped his fingers and turned back around.

“No go?” Yunho asked, a worried look on his face as he hovered near the door, obviously not really wanting to be told they were staying after all.

Junsu just laughed and shook his head. “We're still going, I just need to leave a note for the others, k?”

That got a bounce and a cheer, and Junsu just laughed a little more as he scribbled out a quick note to let the others know where they were going and when they'd be back. Then they were heading out again.

It was a beautiful day to be out even if there was a bit of a crisp bite to the air. 

At the park, Junsu took a moment to close his eyes and simply breath in the cool air. More of the heavy tension faded away.

There was a shout of warning and then he let out a startled noise as the ball bounced off his ass.

“Sorry, SuSu!”

Junsu grinned. “This means war!”

Yunho let out a squeal that was equal parts laughter, fear, and excitement, turning and running as quickly as his little legs would take him as Junsu gave chase, dribbling the ball more as an afterthought than anything else.

Hours later, they were both panting and breathing hard, but Junsu was more relaxed than he had been in months and Yunho fairly glowed with happiness for the first time since he'd woken up three years old.

They were taking a short break, Junsu explaining the importance of staying hydrated when another ball bounced off of him – this one off his head and with far greater force than Yunho had managed.

“Hey!” Junsu cried out as he twisted around to find the culprit, outraged. 

The rest of his band stood some twenty feet away. His brother hung back slightly with a sheepish look on his face. Jaejoong was in the lead, hands on his hips, scowling. “What the hell are you thinking, bringing him out here and not bothering to tell anyone where the hell you are? Do you have any idea how worried we were???”

“What?! I left a note!” He hopped up and turned to help Yunho up to his feet as well. “Didn't I, Yunnie?”

Although if they'd missed the note somehow, that would explain Junho's presence at least.

Yunho nodded slowly, looking more than a little quelled at the anger on the eldest's face. “He did, Umma.”

“Yunho-” Jaejoong's agitated step forward was cut to a jerky halt when the little boy flinched and sank back to hide against Junsu's leg.

“He really did, Umma...” The little boy's obvious discomfort and almost fear seemed to remind Jaejoong that he had to be more careful with his temper. Adult-Yunho might be able to understand and even sympathize with the fear that underlay the anger. All Child-Yunho could see was the anger and like any other child, was afraid it was directed at him. 

“I believe you, Yunnie.” Jaejoong took a deep breath and simply walked right over to scoop Yunho up, unmindful of the sweat and dirt that transferred to his clothes with the move. He hugged Yunho tight and sighed. “We- I'm not angry, baby. We just didn't know where you were, so we were scared that something might have happened.”

Though it took a second, Yunho hugged Jaejoong back just as tight before patting the man's hair. “Nothing bad, Umma. See? Susu and me okay.”

“He needed to get out as badly as I did, Jaejoong. We were having a great time.” _Until you guys showed up and scared the crap out of him._ Junsu glared hard since Yunho's face was buried against a pale neck and couldn't see it. The way the other singer sort of wilted told him that the unspoken message had been understood.

Another deep breath and then Jaejoong nudged Yunho's chin up. “Did you kick Junsu's butt, at least?”

A surprised peel of laughter escaped Yunho as he turned to beam at Junsu.

Junsu couldn't help but laugh with him. “You could say that.”

~*~*~  
the End


End file.
